Draco's Girl
by ohdumbledear
Summary: Draco has a crush... so does Pansy. Occasionally. Divided into 7 parts.


1st Year- Beginning of Year  
Draco Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts Express, being careful to avoid the Potter boy. For one thing, Harry Potter was a half-blood. If you were a half-blood, you had a Muggle in your family somewhere. If you were a pureblood, like Draco, no Muggles dirtied your family tree. For another thing, Potter somehow defeated You-Know-Who when he was only a baby. Draco's family were loyal supporters of You-Know-Who, and obviously did not want him defeated. But he'd come back, Draco was sure of it.  
Draco slithered through the crowd, finding the compartment where his newly acquired friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were sitting next to each other. Across from them was a short girl with brown hair, looking out at Draco. _She's pretty cute_, he thought.  
"I-I guess I'll just s-sit h-h-here?"Draco stuttered, pointing next to the girl.  
"Sure," she replied with the most adorable smile Draco had ever seen. She introduced herself. "I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said.  
"I-I'm D-D-Draco- Draco M-Malfoy," Draco said.  
"Nice to meet you. Now get out of my way, I said I'd sit with Blaise Zabini on the way there."  
Draco moved out of Pansy's way and sat back down again across from his friends.  
"She'll be a Slytherin, all right," said Goyle.  
Draco nodded, dumbstruck.  
"What's wrong, Malfoy?" asked Crabbe.  
"I-I- nothing," Draco stuttered. He settled down in his seat and stared out the window. He had never met a girl so... what was the word? Charming, cute, a lot like himself. Was Draco in love? He sure thought so. But what if Pansy didn't return his feelings? That would be a problem.  
After sitting silently on the train for what seemed like hours, the kids were finally allowed off the train. Draco could hear "Firs' years this way, come on now, FIRS' YEARS HERE!" Draco rushed over to the source of the shouts. Draco could not believe his eyes when he looked up- this man was _huge! _In front of Draco was a man taller than a normal man- and wider too!- holding a lantern and shouting. Draco stepped back, but thought, _I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys aren't scaredy cats!_  
The giant man introduced himself as "Hagrid" (what kind of name was that?) and led the first years to some small boats on a black lake. The first years started piling into the boats. Where would Draco sit? He didn't see any more spots. But lo and behold, a three-person boat had one person missing! And what else? It had Pansy Parkinson in it! Draco almost jumped into the boat, he was so excited. But who was Pansy sitting next to? Whoever it was, Pansy had her arm resting on his shoulder! Draco's face turned red in anger. He said to the boy, "I'm sitting here." The boy was surprised and moved aside.  
"Hey Draco, this is Blaise," said Pansy Parkinson.  
Blaise grunted, "Mfghm."  
"He's not usually this grumpy," said Pansy.  
Draco was still furious, and decided that the best approach to as Pansy his question was in a teasing manner.  
"Who is he, your boyfriend?"  
"Well, no, not really," answered Pansy.  
"What do you mean, _not really?"_  
"Not yet. But we think we'll get married as soon as we get out of Hogwarts."  
Draco cursed under his breath- multiple times.  
"So what House do you think you'll be Sorted into?" asked Pansy.  
"Slytherin," said Draco firmly. "My whole family's been in Slytherin."  
"I expect I'll be in Slytherin, too," said Pansy, and Draco felt a small surge of joy in his slightly undersized heart.  
"What about you, Blaise?" asked Pansy.  
"I don't know. Slytherin," he grunted.  
"That's great! We'll all be together," commented Pansy. Draco noticed how she said "all" and not mentioned only herself and that idiot Blaise.  
Draco couldn't wait for term to start.

2nd year- Quidditch  
"Who thinks I should try out for Seeker? Crabbe? Goyle?" asked Draco, looking at a bulletin advertising the tryouts.  
"Ooh, yeah. Crush that Potter," said Goyle.  
Draco smirked. This would be his chance! Finally, he'd show Potter who deserved to be a wizard!  
So Draco tried out for Seeker. _This should be easy, _he thought. All he had to do was catch a Snitch in the air a few times.  
Many other Slytherins came to watch the tryouts. Even Pansy was there! Now he'd have to do his very best to impress Pansy. She had broken up with Blaise Zabini last year, so maybe, _just maybe, _Draco could be her boyfriend! Sure, they were only twelve years old. But that didn't matter, did it? Love mattered!  
As he mounted his broom, he looked out into the crowd of cheering Slytherins. And they were cheering for him! Amongst the people, Draco saw Pansy waving. Who was she waving to? Draco looked behind himself. There was no one there... could she be waving to him?  
"DRACO! HI!" he heard Pansy shout. She was waving to him! Draco felt his face turn pink underneath his white-blond hair.  
Captain Marcus Flint released the Golden Snitch. It didn't take Draco long to find it and catch it. This drill was repeated many times, then finally Flint announced the winner of the position.  
"DRACO MALFOY," he shouted.  
Draco smiled. He couldn't wait to see the look on Potter's face when he saw Draco as the new Seeker!  
He looked around for Pansy. Where was she? But then Draco felt cool arms wrapped around his neck. It was Pansy!  
"Yay, Draco!" she said, still hugging him.  
Draco couldn't speak. This was the first time he had ever been touched by a girl (excluding his mother). And it felt really, really good. But not good enough for Draco. He wanted to intensify this newfound feeling. He wanted to kiss her. The only thing stopping him, though, was that he didn't know how to kiss. Of course, he'd seen it done in movies, but never done it in real life. Draco felt very sad, but he knew that there would be other chances to kiss Pansy. Right now, all he had to focus on was winning her and keeping her.  
Later that day, Draco told all the other Slytherins about how well he had done at the tryouts. Many of them congratulated him, a few hugged him, and Pansy squeezed him again. Draco became flustered and could no longer hear the shouts of other Slytherins in the background, all he was focused on was Pansy. Then, suddenly, Pansy's small mouth came closer to Draco's. It came closer... closer... was she going to kiss him? Was it just going to be a peck, or a real kiss? Closer her mouth came to Draco's... and then their lips made contact! Pansy pressed her mouth against Draco's for what seemed like hours (though it was only seconds). When she lifted her lips from his, Draco smiled nervously. Pansy smiled, looking proud of herself. Draco smiled a larger smile. So did Pansy. Pretty soon, they were both laughing, Pansy's brown head and Draco's blond head both thrown back in laughter.  
Draco had had his first kiss- and it had been with Pansy Parkinson. What could be any better?

3rd year- Hogsmeade  
Every Hogwarts student 3rd year and above was on their way to Hogsmeade, a village by the school. Draco was ecstatic, but he didn't show it. He didn't want Harry Potter to see him excited about a silly little village with candy shops and joke shops. Malfoys generally did not show emotion, unless that emotion was hate.  
But wait! Where was Potter? He was nowhere to be found! Could it be true? Potter really wasn't going to Hogsmeade! Now Draco could stop hiding his excitement. He turned to Pansy Parkinson (the girl he had loved since 1st year) and started babbling. "Hey, aren't you excited about Hogsmeade? I am, my father told me all about it... what are you most looking forward to? Maybe we could go to the sweet shop together..."  
"Oh, that's nice, Draco, but I already have my whole day planned out with Blaise here. Maybe we'll see you around?" replied Pansy.  
"But I- you- we- but remember- WE KISSED LAST YEAR!"  
"Yes, we did, Draco, but I'm over you now. But who knows, I might like you again some other year. I'm a very fickle girl. C'mon Blaise, first stop- Honeydukes sweet shop!"  
Draco scowled and followed the other students to the village. He decided that Zonko's joke shop would be a good place to go first. Of course, the only interesting product in there would be the love potions. Maybe he could use one on Pansy!  
Draco was amazed when he walked through the Zonko's doors. Jokes everywhere... this was probably where those red-headed Weasley twins got their stuff! Now, to find the love potions... aha! There, sitting in the corner, was a table of potions in pink bottles. Draco picked one up and examined it.  
"Ah, Draco, buying love potions, are we?" A soft voice was heard from behind Draco.  
"Mmhmm," Draco mumbled, nodding to Dumbledore. "Why are you in here, Professor?" inquired Draco.  
"I? I was merely examining the various new joke items. They do quite entertain me. Now, may I ask you, Mr. Malfoy, who might you have been buying these love potions for?" asked Dumbledore. "Oh- may I take a guess? Miss Parkinson, perhaps?"  
Draco nodded.  
"I also would like to inform you that love potions are forbidden at Hogwarts, so would you mind replacing it on the table?"  
Draco reluctantly put it back, staring glumly at the floor.  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now I think I am off to Honeydukes. The Acid Pops there are quite delectable."  
Draco watched Dumbledore leave for Honeydukes. Honeydukes! Maybe Pansy and Blaise were still there! He could follow them around and see what they did together. So he rushed over to Honeydukes and there he found Pansy, holding hands with Blaise Zabini. Draco did a small gasp. This was outrageous- simply outrageous! What was Pansy holding in her other hand? It was a lollipop, opened but not sucked on. Draco watched as Pansy lifted the lollipop closer to Blaise's mouth. She also leaned her own mouth closer to the lollipop and to Blaise. What was she trying to do, anyway? They both started sucking on the lollipop. then their mouths met and they were kissing. It was gross and unfair! If only Pansy loved Draco more than she loved Blaise.  
Pansy finally broke apart from Blaise. Then they walked out the door.  
Draco followed them. He followed them everywhere they went. Finally, at the end of the day, Draco followed the two to the alleyway leading to Knockturn Alley. Were they going to go down there? It was forbidden! But they didn't go down. Instead, Pansy gently pressed Blaise to the wall with another kiss. Draco almost covered his eyes and vomited, but he decided that he needed to know how to kiss Pansy when the time came.  
Pansy's arms were wrapped around Blaise's neck. Her mouth was pressed to his. The kiss lasted almost forever. It was hard to watch. But how did Pansy and Blaise were only thirteen! How did they know how to kiss? Oh well, it didn't matter now. Draco was watching the two kiss (while trying not to wince). It was revolting, really- seeing the girl of his dreams kissing Blaise. Draco decided that he did not want to kiss like that ever. Draco took his eyes off of the two and turned to leave.  
How was he going to survive the rest of the year- or even the rest of his life- knowing that Pansy was in love with Blaise Zabini?

4th year- Yule Ball  
Draco smiled. The Yule Ball was a very important ball, and this year it was being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Who'd you ask to the ball?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle. They shrugged. Then they said, in unison, "You should go with Parkinson."  
"Who, Pansy? Nah, she's got a boyfriend." But Crabbe and Goyle insisted, so Draco marched up to Pansy and asked, "Who are you going to the Yule Ball with? Zabini?"  
"No, actually, Blaise already has a date- Millicent Bulstrode. So I've decided to go with whoever asks me first."  
"Am I first, then?" asked Draco.  
"Well, you haven't asked me. So no," replied Pansy.  
"Fine then, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
"Of course, Draco!" replied Pansy with a cute smile. Draco almost couldn't stand it. She was so adorable! He wanted to give her a big hug and a kiss. Just a small one, of course. Those didn't nauseate him. But he somehow resisted. He didn't want to be weird.  
Draco walked away, satisfied. He went to the Slytherin common room and took out some parchment, ink, and a quill. He wrote:  
Dear Father,  
I require a new set of dress robes, due to the upcoming ball at Hogwarts. Please send them quickly, for I shall need to try them on.  
Signed,  
Draco A Malfoy  
There. That should do. Draco exited the common room and headed to the owlery. Once he got there, he gave the letter to a small brown speckled owl that he thought looked ridiculous since it was so small. But it was the only one in a cage that Draco could reach.  
"To my dad," he told the owl. When it looked confused, Draco said, "Oh. Lucius Malfoy, I mean," and the owl took off through the window.  
On the way out, Draco heard Harry Potter's voice. He was asking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball! What, did he want to be turned down? Didn't he know that she was going out with that Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory? And even if she wasn't, why would she want to go out with stupid old Harry Potter? He was pitiful. Everyone already had dates, anyway. Scoffing to himself, Draco continued on his way back to the Slytherin dormitories.  
When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Crabbe and Goyle trying on their own dress robes. They looked very uncomfortable.  
"Well, well," said Draco. "Going to the ball? With whom?"  
They looked and pointed at each other. Draco raised his eyebrows. He didn't know his best friends were-  
"_As friends,_" they said forcefully.  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. That could have been _really weird..._  
Just then, a small brown speckled owl flew in from the window. _Wow, that was quick! _Draco thought. It was holding a package. His dress robes! Draco eagerly took it from the owl and ripped it open. His dress robes sat folded underneath a small card-  
To Draco M  
From Lucius M  
Draco picked up the clothes. These would look very elegant on Draco, and everyone would be able to tell exactly what the Malfoy family could afford.  
A few days later, the day of the Yule Ball arrived. Draco's stomach hurt. He was excited. Never had he been to such a nice dance!  
Suddenly, Pansy walked down the stairs. She looked gorgeous! Stunning! Ravishing! But all Draco could say was "You look... good."  
"Do I? I thought my dress might have been a little extravagant for the occasion, and I wasn't sure which way to do my hair. Up or down? Braid or bun? And then there was the whole shoes problem. I mean, none of my shoes are the same color as my dress! So I decided on black, even though it doesn't really go with this yellow," said Pansy.  
Draco, however, kind of zoned out. He loved her look. "It's great," he said.  
"Good, I don't want you to hate me or anything," said Pansy.  
"I- I would never h-h-hate you," Draco stuttered.  
"Oh, good! Now wanna go dance? The Triwizard Champion shave already opened, so it's okay."  
"Um, sure," said Draco, allowing himself to be led over to the dance floor. Being behind Pansy, Draco was a little taken aback when Pansy slammed her body against his in order to dance. Pansy put one of her arms around his waist and her other arm around his neck, her hand on the back of his head. Draco was all of a flutter and started stumbling around. He stepped on Pansy's toes a few times. She took no notice, however, and instead placed Draco's arms around her own waist. Draco grinned like an idiot.  
"All Yule Ball attendees must dance," Draco heard Professor McGonagall announce. He heard a groan as two boys came dancing toward him. Draco smirked at his friends and turned back to Pansy.  
"Are they... you know... homosexual?" asked Pansy.  
"What? No. They're just friends. They both like people, but those girls were already taken."  
"Vincent- er, Crabbe- could have asked Millicent (before she went with Blaise, that is). She has a huge crush on him, you know. She keeps calling him 'Vinnie,'" said Pansy.  
"Really? I'll tell him..." said Draco, thinking of ways to best tease Crabbe about it.  
"Good, I'm sure that would make Millie really happy. Maybe they could go out sometime!" suggested Pansy.  
"Yeah, maybe..." said Draco, wondering whether he and Pansy would go out sometime.  
"I like you," stated Pansy, after a while. Where did that come from? "Do you like me too?"  
"Yes," replied Draco.  
"Good," said Pansy. She kissed his nose. Draco almost toppled over in surprise. She laid her head on his shoulder and they continued dancing in silence. The year so far was going just swimmingly, and if Pansy kept up this wonderful behavior, maybe Draco could gather up the courage to ask her out one day.

5th year- Dumbledore's Army  
"Here! Here they are, in here! I'm sure of it!" shouted Draco.  
"Well, get them out, by all means!" replied Professor Umbridge.  
So Draco walked back and forth past the Room of Requirement three times while thinking, "_I need to get to Potter and his friends" _in eager attempt to get "Dumbledore's Army" in trouble. He silently thanked that Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe, who ratted out Potter. Ha! An opening in the wall appeared, revealing Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood Granger. Umbridge dived into the hole, trying to get Potter and his group. They were clearly trying to stop Umbridge, but they couldn't. The hole became larger, and Umbridge climbed all the way through. "Come," she said. "All of you. To my office." Draco smirked. Potter and his little friends would probably be expelled! Draco had finally gotten them in trouble!  
Suddenly, a girl came running at him and put her arm around him. She patted him on the shoulder. "Good job!" she exclaimed. "I'm proud of you!"  
Draco said "thanks" and waited there, expecting a kiss. They had been going out for over a year, shouldn't she kiss him? It didn't seem she was going to. So Draco somehow managed to find enough courage to kiss Pansy on her lips.  
"Oh, Draco. I've been meaning to tell you. I'm over you now. I mean, you're cute and all, but I just like you as a friend. So please, no more kisses," said Pansy.  
Draco clenched his fists. He fought the temptation to punch Pansy and then run off. Instead he asked, "Why?"  
"Because you've gotten boring, you know? I want a guy who isn't afraid to kiss me. You just _occasionally _peck me on the lips, but I want more than that, you know? I want love, not just some silly game," she answered.  
"No! It's not a game! I do love you!" exclaimed Draco truthfully.  
"No, you obviously don't. You don't kiss me every day, and when you do kiss me, they're not even real kisses! And plus, you don't even hold me when you do it!"  
So finally Draco could not stand it any more. He flung his arms around Pansy. He smashed her face into his and stuck out his lips awkwardly. He tried to lick her lips (because that's what it seemed like other boys at school did) but Pansy bit down on his tongue right as Draco was reaching his hands around her.  
She yanked herself from him. "EEEWW!" she screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?"  
"I was trying to love you, to show you that it isn't a game!" Draco explained loudly.  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Pansy shouted.  
"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN?" yelled Draco.  
"I MEAN SOMEONE I LOVE CAN DO THAT TO ME! NOT YOU!" hollered Pansy.  
Draco became too fed up to even speak, so he balled up his fists and aimed a punch at the girl of his dreams. It hit her square in the nose and blood slowly dripped downward from her nose. Draco regretted nothing and stalked off to the Slytherin boys' dormitories. He silently called Pansy all of the swear words he could think of, and promised himself that he would keep doing so until he died.

6th year- Vanishing Cabinet  
Beautiful... just beautiful. But it didn't work. Whenever Draco put something in, it didn't come out. Anywhere. If only he could fix it... he could get all kinds of Death Eaters into Hogwarts through the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco tried thinking of different ways to fix it. Couldn't he just _need _it to be fixed? Wouldn't that work, since he was in the Room of Requirement?  
"Hello, handsome!" said a voice. Who else was in here, and how did they get in? Draco turned around to face the source of the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson, Draco's ex-girlfriend. "Hi, cutie!" she said.  
"Go away," said Draco, needing the Vanishing Cabinet to be covered up. A large cloth instantly appeared over it.  
"But I came in here to see you!" said Pansy.  
"Well, I don't care. Get out."  
"But, Draco! Can I tell you a secret?"  
"No. Go away!"  
"Here's the secret- I have a tiny crush on you again!"  
"Gross. Go away."  
"Can I kiss you?" Pansy asked.  
"No, and I never want to see you again," said Draco.  
"But why, Drakie?"  
"Don't call me that. I hate you."  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he shouted.  
So Pansy kissed him on the nose (much to Draco's disgust) and huffed out of the room. The truth was, Draco actually still liked Pansy, but just a little bit. But he had sworn to himself never to like her again, because she had broken up with him far too many times for Blaise Zabini. Draco wanted a girl who stayed with him, not liked him one year and didn't like him the next. Pansy happened to be a girl who liked him on and off, so Draco refused to be with her any longer.  
Now, he was focused on the Vanishing Cabinet. Surely there was some way to fix it...  
"Draco!" said a squealy voice.  
"What, Pansy?" asked Draco, annoyed.  
"I forgot something."  
"Well, get it and get out," ordered Draco.  
"I forgot to do something," she said.  
"Well, do it and leave!"  
"Okay," said Pansy. She reached over to Draco and tugged his hand so that his whole body unwillingly shot over to her.  
"I love you," she said. She leaned forward towards Draco's mouth. Draco leaned backwards. She kept moving toward him until he couldn't go back any more, and positioned her lips on top of his. Draco bit her tongue before she could try to do anything unacceptable with it. Ha! _That's what she gets, _Draco thought. But her body was pressed too close to his. So close, and with so much force, that she moved them both into the Vanishing Cabinet. "Oopsies!" she said.  
Draco somehow managed to yank himself from Pansy's grip and shouted "NO!" The door of the Cabinet slammed shut behind them. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"  
"What did I do?" asked Pansy innocently.  
"Oh, not much, only SHUT US IN THE VANISHING CABINET!" hollered Draco.  
"Can't we just open the door?" asked Pansy, obviously not understanding how serious the situation was.  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"  
Draco tried to calm himself down. "Because it's enchanted to stay closed while it's transporting the object or objects into the Cabinet in Borgin and Burke's," he said.  
"Well, let's just wait until we get there! This'll be fun!"  
"No! This one's broken! We're trapped forever!"  
"Oh, we won't be trapped forever, silly. We can need to get out. That'll work, right? We're in the Room of Neediness or whatever," said Pansy.  
"Requirement," corrected Draco. "And no, we're not there anymore. We've been partly transported to Borgin and Burke's."  
"So we're, like, split in half? Cool!"  
"No! We're halfway there, but we're stuck. We can't get out, ever."  
"Well, let's just make the most of our time together, then!" suggested Pansy.  
"No! I hate you!" said Draco loudly. He really was beginning to dislike Pansy. His longtime crush on her was no longer there.  
"Not after this, you won't," said Pansy mischievously. She leaned forward to him. Draco was unaware of this right away, since it was dark. She pressed her lips to his with a lot of force. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and put her hands on his hips. Draco was frozen, partly in fear. She rubbed his hips. She kissed him harder. Draco didn't know what to feel. Should he be disgusted or pleased? Even last year, this would have been his greatest fantasy come true. But now... this was different. Draco was unwilling to even put his arms around her. Pansy didn't care in the slightest. She put more of her weight on Draco, almost to the point of being held by him. Draco would have let her keep kissing him, but he couldn't stand her. He pushed her to the floor.  
"What are you doing?" he asked furiously.  
"I'm loving you!" said Pansy simply.  
"Well, quit it," said Draco.  
"Fine!" she shouted, and stormed out of the Vanishing Cabinet.  
_Wait, what? _Draco thought. You can't just leave a Vanishing Cabinet! What was it that made that possible? Draco hated Pansy even more for not telling him. His hatred and anger grew and grew... until he finally got angry enough to burst through the door. Aha! It was anger! Immense anger made the Vanishing Cabinet give way and let whatever was inside it leave.  
He found himself back in the Room of Requirement. He turned around and saw Pansy kissing Blaise Zabini.  
_Whatever, _thought Draco. He left the Room of Requirement, glad that Pansy had stopped trying to make him fall in love with her. But now who would his crush be?

7th year- Great Hall  
It was the end-of-year feast. Draco was finally seventeen. For over a year, he had been single. But now, Draco wanted to get back with his crush from first year, Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table with her friends. Draco hastily walked over to them. If he didn't try to get with her now, he might never see her again.  
"Move," he ordered Millicent Bulstrode, who was sitting next to Pansy and Crabbe. She moved to Crabbe's other side. Draco sat down in the open seat.  
"H-Hi," stuttered Draco nervously.  
"Why hello, Draco," greeted Pansy.  
"I was w-wondering... um, d-do you l-l-like me?"  
"Sure," replied Pansy.  
"I m-mean... do y-you lo-l-love me?"  
Pansy turned pink. "Yeah," she said.  
"Since when?" asked Draco, slightly surprised.  
"Since second year," she answered.  
"But what about all those years with Blaise?"  
"Oh, I liked him... but I always liked you a little. Yes, I got over you a few years, but that little crush was always there."  
"What about now, will you ever like Blaise again?" asked Draco.  
"No. He kissed another girl and said he hated me. He's never said that before. I ditched him," said Pansy.  
"So are you my girlfriend now?" inquired Draco.  
"No," said Pansy. Draco looked surprised. "You haven't asked me yet."  
Draco grinned and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes," said Pansy. Then the two finished their last meal at Hogwarts happily, together.


End file.
